Too far down
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Takes palce after the HOO series.Percy and Annabeth are relaxing,on the beach not a worry in the world.Artemis appears and gives some bad news.Now Zeus Annabeth Artemis Athena Piper Leo Jason Frank Hazel Hestia Percy and Thalia,are to see Church's life and recover his broken self in his temple.Spoilers to many of my stories so I advise you if you don't want spoilers to not read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!I'm back with what would be the epilogue to to the second great prophecy (prophecy of eight).This is where Artemis and Church hook please pardon if does something that makes my story obsolete or is:Too far down.**

**Percy J. POV**

FINALLY!No quest's,no prophecy...NO NOTHING!HAHAHA never saw the I have a time to relax & I finally have time together without anything to seperate here we are at camp half-blood,on the beach just relaxing.I have swimming shorts while Annabeth is in a bikini...of course she looks absolutely BEAUTIFUL!But not time for that,we're smillng looking at the calm waters of long island sound.

"We haven't had a day like this for months,right Percy?"

"Of course!"

"*_swish_*"A blinding light of gold appears,Leonard gave us a magical spell that we instantly look away with out even having to so we're good.

"Hello _boy_."I look and before me is-

"Lady Artemis?What are you doing here...wait cut that whats going on?"

"It's...um...Leonard."

"Church?"

" was that thing he has in him?"

"Whitelight?"

"Yes,thats remember at the end of the prophecy it said:_The alpha's rage shall sweep through a promise kept shall end it all_?"

"Yeah?"

"Well,half of Olypmus is shut down."

"Not my work!"I looked at Annabeth.I raised my brow.

"What?I work very hard on those statues and what not."I look back at Artemis.

"Anyway,some kind of monsters and dead mortals are roaming around half of Olympus."

"Sounds like he's very shooken up about the promise he kept."

"That's not all,anyone who get's within a certain radius one of those...brawlers,I think,comes and kills them."

"*shiver*And what are you asking of us?"

"Well we got all of Leonards friends to see if he will calm has been filled with his screams of agony and a lot of blood."

" that would be:Us,Nico,Jason,Piper,Leo,Frank,Hazel& Thalia?"

"Yes."

"Okay,let's get dressed first."

**Annabeth C. POV **

After we got dressed Artemis teleported us to he got there apparently we were in the council only people and gods here were:Zeus Poseidon Athena Hestia Jason Piper Leo Frank & saw the flash and looked our way.

"Oh thankgoodness your here."Wow...did she just say that.

"Mom..is it that bad?"

"Worst."Everyone else came forward.

"I tried flying over it but some mutated bird things attacked me,I barely got away."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"We ran voice was Leonard's...it came from his temple.

"Everyone on Olympus has been hearing the same thing, is just too unstable,eversince he got back he's been like this."I saw what looked like building and what surprised me was-

"That's time square!"

"What?"They looked where I was pointing.

"See,the roads and buildings...it loks the exact same."

"And that's...Penn -Oh."Percy slowed down when he said Penn are parts of New York doing on Olympus.

"What do you mean by uh-oh?"We all looked at him.

"Well,when we were on the _Argo II_ Church told me how he got was a bio-weapon unleashed on to New all started at Penn Station."

"Ouch."Jason,is SUCH a dumby.

"So what shall we do?"Zeus was looking a little grossed out by the whitelight.

"Maybe litlle miss beauty queen over here can charm speak to the virus/bio-weapon."Leo glanced at Piper.

"OOOH NONONONONO... much as I want to help Leonard..I'm not going anywhere near that thing."Suddenly,the ground got crushed as 3 figures they stood they had on some sort of gas mask,the eyeholes were white and there arms were like a smaller version of Leonards blades.

"The master would like your prensence."

"Who's this master?"

"It's Leonard,follow the path of road that isn't covered with blacklight and you'll be fine."The 3 then jumped away.

"Geuss we know where we're going."They all looked at me.

"What?"percy just rolled his eyes.

"Just come on."

**Thalia G. POV**

Church once said thats the three of us,being Me Annabeth & Percy,were like his kids.I told him just responded by giving me a delicate I know what your thinking,the guys killed our grandfather and great everytime he's there for when Annabeth was talking to schizophrenic Athena or me just being mello or Percy and whatever Church helps with least I feel a lot better,something about Church just makes me feel a lot safer or calm around when Lady Artemis said he was tearing down half of Olympus without wanting to I wanted to help immediatly.I can't beleive I'm saying this but Church is a better father then my actually would give his life saving us or giving us a second chance,HADES,in his temple/house he has a Greek sentence that says:_Everyone deserves a second chance_.I never knew why he put it there until he told me where he actually originated broke my heart to see him carry such a me Zeus Poseidon Athena Hestia Artemis Me Piper Jason Leo Frank Hazel Percy and Annabeth are on our way to talk to we walk we see first one was very shocking,we all looked and it was Church he was talking to another wore a black leather jacket with white stripes on his forearm.A white shirt under it and tribal design on the jacket.

"You know they are weak."

"I know I'll die before I let you release it again."

"We are no longer bound to life or death Leonard."

"Alex,listen to talking like Greene,she's gotten to 't do this."He was getting madder.

"Alex please don't do this."A woman beside Church that had long black hear and a brown jacket was pleading.

"Think of this,as remodeling Dana.A new world,with 1 mind 1 body,no war no illness-"He was practically shouting.

"Enough of your weird fucking,weird rambling shit!"

"I am truly sorry could've had a great alliance."

"You don't get to call me that,your no longer Alex me and all of the world..your from you to me I'm dead to me."

"You'll see."He then leaped of the building and the scene was stormy but we weren't getting wet.2 men were facing eachother,1 who I identified as Alex Mercer and the other I doin't a whole bunch of people looked like the people who told us to follw the trail except they wore regular clothes and had those blades.

"Where is SHE!Where's Maya?"

"Safe for the moment."He moved to the middle of the group.

"Your gonna tell me where she is or I'm gonna skull fuck you and pick at those memories of yours."Wow,such crudiness.

"Don't you see is stagnant.I'm giving them a new body.A new mind no more war,no more illness."

"Enough of your weird fucking..weird shit!Give me back my daughter?!"

"No...no.I gave you everythging and this is how you repay little Maya has the same brand of resiliant DNA you the time comes you daughters gonna be the mother of the NEW WORLD!All thats stands in between me and Maya's true destiny is you."He lashed his left arm towards everyone to his left and they were intangled in some sort of woman over there yelled.

"James."Everyone was they morphed in to Mercer,he had glowing red eyes.

"What...the fuck?"

"BLACKLIGHT!"Everyone looked up and saw Leonard torpedoing down to the 2 other result were Heller and Mercer lying on their backs as Chruch stood up.

"Blaclight!You fucker!"Church shifted his hands into claws.

"Ah,whitelight."

"I will kill you!"

"No,now is the time where I will kill you."Mercer lunged at Church but he jumped over him and slashed his back.

"Heller,Maya and Dana are at the !"Heller jumped torwards the other Church and Mercer alone.

"Long time no see brother."

"You don't get to call me that any more!"He was furious.

"We stoped the virus from spreading in to the world you made sure that the nuke wouldn't destroy your doing Greenes ISN'T YOU!"

"Oh whatever,humanity is to put them together."

"You can't for evolution Blacklight!I'm sorry to say this but,I will consume you."

"Ha,just you try."Then they charged,Chruch's claws,versus Mercers they hit,there was a big wave of anger coming out of is gonna be a big fight.

**Hope you guys like it,leave a comment down below follow and like this story and I'll see you later in another 814,out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO 4 IS AWESOME!**

**Percy J. POV**

What we wqitnessed there was a sight of true gore that I can't even Dana and Heller were at the rooftop of Penn station,Mercer didn't have arms and Leonard was wearing his agile armor.

"Welcome to the top of the food chain,brother."

Church raised his right arm up seeing as his left was holding on to his slashed using his right then left right and left while having his claws Leonard consumed Mercer as he took his memories and let out a super devastator.

The scene shifted as Heller Maya Dana and Leonard were on a building.

"What do we do now?"Then nothing.

"Look!"Where we stood the floor was moving us torwards his temple,then the scene changed we saw and Mercer standing by each other a girl and Church with bow's firing at what looks like cops but isn' Church in his assassins robe,and last Church's A.I self.

It finally stops as we settle on a canyon,it was boxed up no transportation except by air,in the canyon were 2 bases the left was red the other blue...here we scene then showed 2 guys from the red side 1 was orange the other maroon.

"Hey Grif?"

"Yeah Simmons?"

"Do you ever wonder why were here?"

***First Wave***

Over the next few hours we watched The reds and blues adventures in blood gulch.

**Annabeth C. POV **

We watched as Church blew up got shot and betrayed by the love of his life...and he still kept got punched by Tex as she went for the pelican and flew off.

"No TEX!Sheila stop."

"I'm sorry Church I cannot."

"5...4...3...2...1,KABOOM!"

Nothing happenned as Tex's ship left.

"Aw man,boo!No explosion."A small explosion took place in the sky.

"Yeah,there we go!"

"Haha,suck it blues!"

"This is really a good day for the red army!"Caboose looked at Church.

"Church what do we do?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want...I'm going home."He walked off.

The scene changed,to an abandoned out and another man was following then the quest to take down the meta bagan.

**after RvB season 6**

It e.m.p'ed the there was is a flash of scene then showed a massive ship,on the side it said the mother of invention...here we go again.

**after all the freelancer stuff**

Wow,Church's life is really messed the scene changed to a woman and a man that looked like Church,and again we go.

**After Church's life before everything...so many after am I right?**

There we go...the the scene changes on us again...HADES!

**AFTER everything and to now.**

Okay,Church's life is LOOOOOOOOOONG.I look at the direction to the temple,we're here.

**Thalia G. POV**

We enter the temple,all were about to open the door a green figure popped in front of us.

"Hello my name is again Percy,Annabeth,Thalia...other aquiantancces."

"What...no introduction for me?"Said Leo.

"...I-We hope you can help,it seems even being human can't stop it."What?

"What is 'it'?"

"It is called Rampancy."

***CUE HURTFUL MUSIC***

"Rampancy?"Sounds bad.

"A.I's witness a stage of manulfuction,where they practically think thereselves to A.I has it."

"How can we help?"Percy asked.

"You cannot."

"Why?"I ask

"A.I's go through this stage at the 7 year mark of there creation,birth if so.A.I's such as Alpha have to be lucky if they live to 9,there are only 2 that can actually live to are him and his sister,though his sister still resides in our home is no way around Rampancy,there is no cure for it either."

"What!"I say.

"Yes,there is no there was 1 fragment who tried he was Sigma,creativity,sadly he is nowhere to be is in control for a little while,once he has succome to it..there is no way is best to say your good byes."

With that he opened the door.I rush in to temple isn't that of devoting to himself,all over the place there are of me Percy Annabeth Zoe and such but that's only a tiny are statues of different people heck even the ones that stood out were a few:Altair Ezio Desmond John Shepard Cortana Allison a Halsey Spartan-117 Thomas Lasky Alex Mercer James Heller Leonardo da Vinci (Leo's been asking Church to let him meet da Vinci) Miranda Keyes **(I have confirmation that Miranda is 's daughter so yeah let's...I might make a story called the forgotten son hmmmm)** and a few others.

We finally reached the main chamber,it was an open dome where the stars can shine,1 in particular the huntress,and illuminate the the entire it was covered with whitelight and dark,only 1 light that was on Leonard's A.I self.

"Church!"I ran forward,when I got to him he was in the feeble knees all the way to his chest and holding on to them.

"Th-th-tha-lia."His body was twitching turning from cobalt to red.

"Church."

"It is you."He gave me a smile.I went on both knees.

"Come on Church,you've made out of worst."

"Your right,but no this !"He bent his back in a almost 'U' shape.

"Church!"

"I'm alright.

"No your not,what do I need to do?"I was crying.

"I'm sorry,but it's my time."

"NO,NO YOUR NOT DIENG!"

"Thalia,please."

"No!"

"At least can you do 1 thing for me?"

"Yes anything."

"There's a picture frame move it up and there's a secret compartment,get me the necklace."

Idid what he wanted.I walked to the other end and looked for I saw it,I cried it was me Annabeth Percy & Leonard 1 day I visited to see them it was sunny and we took the picture at the had his right arm around Percy and Annabeth and his left around me,we were all smiling.

I pushed it up,a little slide door opened up in front of it.I took out the necklace,it was a circle.i then walked back to Leonard and gave it to him.

"Thank you."

He pressed the center of the flipped to the greek word for Alpha.

Άλφα

"Ah,here we go."

He waved over it,and a duplicate was in his hands,the word for alpha on the original vanished in it's place said thalia..in greek.

Θαλία

"Mines to yours."He said

"B-but I can't i-"

"No,it's yours."

He slipped it into my hands,and closed them.

"You'll always be a daughter to me."He said with a gentle smile.

I cried and fell into his cradled me while I held on.

"Don't leave."I said.

"Sorry,but that's fate for you."

"Please!"

"Sorry _Piccolo_.But i must."he kissed me on my forehead,as I felt woozy and fell asleep in his grasp.

**And there you go,the reason I put Miranda is that during post-halo 4 she will be alive.I feel that since she is 1/3 of Church's sibling he at least can see her.2 the reason why i have Thalia more affected is because when Thalia Luke and Annabeth Church saved her life a few good times,but it still leads up to her getting turned into a .**

**Update:Piccolo means little one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy J. POV**

Thalia ran off when we got inside.I've only been in Leonard's temple very few because he does all sort's of experiments in the bunker/lab it was normal for me to just gawk at all the statues of people..some even of me...nice.

"Holy frioles...there are a lot of statues."Leo peaped up.

"Some of them aren't even human,most are but some aren't."Annabeth quoted..Annabeth's getting to me.

"What does that mean."Piper said nervously.

"Well,Church has been all over the he met aliens...ton's of them."

"Cool."Leo again gawking at the statues.

"What's with these painting's?"Jason asked to a room full of paintings and different men and some women.

"Those,are were his targets."Annabeth replied.

"What?"Jason asked.

"Well Church always gave amends to his targets when they die,so he made these"

"Oh so-"He didn't finish.

"NO,NO YOUR NOT DIEING!"We heard Thalia's voice coming from down the hall.

`"Come on."I said in a hurry.

What we saw was Church against the wall holding a passed out Thalia who is was moving his hand through her hair.

"Hey guys."His form twitched and he gave out a grunt.

"Church,is it really-"I stuttered out.

"Yeah."He said weakly.

"Stop this Leonard,your a god...just put it away."Zeus spoke.

"YOU THINK I WOULD IF I COULD!"He then sent out this pulse of energy.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry,I can't control myself."

**Athena POV *play tears of an angel by RyanDan***

I don't know...for once in my long existence...I just don't I officially first met Leonard I thought he was an when I saw his true power...it awstruck very little things stike as protection for my daughter and that intollerant son of poseidon Perseus is unknown to even ME!What does he see in them that makes him so protective?is it that he considers them family and doesn't wish them to die,no to obvious.

Is it...personal,what does he see in them?What is it.I feel compelled to help,this man had save the us numerous once told that:He becomes.

I never understood what that it that the souls he kills are apart of him?Is it that he becomes it?I now is that he and the soul become one and that all pain and misery is swept only that was true with a month ago,I felt odd whenever he was around,at first I thought he had such an effect on the godly plain that he was causing this.

But whenever he wasn't around...I felt... he was the only thing that could brighten the cold in his wake.I soon found out that...I longed for kiss he gave me during the train station those few weeks ago,when I couldn't view the world as I once did,when i was schizophrenic.

***Hinder lips of an angel***

That kiss,it was amazing yet I knew it was wrong.I knew Zeus would be angry but...i allowed it.i love him...I love the Titans what's wrong with me.I'm with the others as Leonard is do I do?

**Annabeth C. POV**

"Leonard."Me and Percy were in front of Leonard as he kept Thalia in his grasp.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you...so protective of us?"I speak.

"You really want to know?"I nod.

"Well,I always saw you to would be a couple.I always antagonized it,you 2 were never gonna start it if you had something to bond ...you both remind me of myself & we bickered we fought we said we hated eachother but...we always loved eachother in the a way you 2 remind me of back then."I started tearing up.

"R-Really?"I sttutered out.

"Yeah,I would never put you 2 in harms way.I would protect you until my it seems it's close."

"You've been a good friend Church."Percy said.

"Hey Perce,there's something I want to give you."He presses soemthing on a nearby console and a seret door it revealed was-

"Your assassin robes."I said out of shock.

There were many of different through out modern,some even from the 12th the center stood 2 robes.1 was the robes he where's all the time that has the symbol of the creed on his belt to indicate grand master the other was a robe not to familiar to was white with no cape looked exactly like the others except it had a red peice of strip down the middle.

"Mines,to these to your advantage,let them see you and not see you at the ame them think your a worthless fool,then show them they the assassin training I gave you to protect your friends...& family."

"Ch-Church,I can't take these."Percy says.

"I out lived them.*Chuckle*Besides,there's gotta be another grand master if I'm to die."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Annabeth."He says.

"Yes."

"Daedalus gave me something before he said give this to Annabeth when the time is right.I was gonna surprise you but seeing as this might be the last time I'll see you...here."He gives it to me with a smile.

It's a celestial bronze sphere,small,yet heavy.I press it and it transforms into a mirror,like the ones you see for I see my reflection it becomes blurry and it shows me & Percy at the beach...when we first kissed.

"It let's you see your past and anything important or something you keep close to your Daedalus to me & from me to you."I start crying.

"Thank you."I hug arms around his neck,he hugs back.

**Hope you like,trying to figure out how to hook Athena & Church up and get him outta rampancy with his A.I self intact...any ideas give me some is LC814 see ya later.**


End file.
